Matthew Diesel
Matthew Diesel, also known as Diesel the Panzer, is a former mercenary that helped to establish the formation of Imagine Goddess. His abilities are relatively unknown, but it is speculated by the Mage Hunter Association that he possess a Noble Color. Background Prior to moving into The Northlands, Matthew Diesel worked as a contractor for the Mage Hunter Association. It was during his decade long employment with them that he learned how to utilize his Noble Colors. Biography Matthew arrived in the Northlands a little under a year prior to the start of the First Magi War. He arrived at the behest of one of his friends and settled in an area near the Watson Ravine. : He befriended the other magisters fairly easily and began to focus on combat magics shortly after the opening of the Vault of Beast Kings. He had initially teamed up with his old friend Junko Lilith Pride, though their alliance would slowly unravel as she prepared to head into the relatively neverending northern lands. As she prepared for her journey, Matthew began to strengthen his own abilities. : After Operation Rising Phoenix, he joins with Ashen Wu and Qoheleth Roth to form Imagine Goddess. Initially a secondary pick for one of the alliance's founders, Diesel gained the position due to Blackstar's betrayal. Once Blazing Phoenix had been successfully repelled, he assisted in the First Northern Expedition leading to a crushing defeat of the Manticore Syndicate. : During the Second Battle of Mount Yeti, he assists in repelling the Olympians which eventually culminates in Imagine Goddess rising as one of The Northern Triad. When the Evans Ville Games occur, he is quickly defeated but given a second chance at victory by Ashen Wu, who didn't care about winning the event. : Shortly after Imagine Goddess secures the Maryland Heights, he proposes what would eventually become the Skyfall Incident. : : Following the Skyfall Incident, he became inspired by the class divisions within the Southlands and proposes a similar system in the Northlands. This leads to what would be later known as The Standards Rebellion, which ultimately ousted the idea from the Northlands. : His activities remain on the low for awhile until it is discovered that his massive collection of abilities has caused him to O.D.. This leads to him having to give many of them up and also gaining himself the nickname of O.D.. : Further deteriorations in his living conditions forced him to choose between the "Heaven Stud" and the Z/EAL, of which he chose the later. His choice further tainted bits of his mind, until he unknowingly became diagnosed with BWAHS. During a routine outing, he became the subject of much controversy and earned himself the moniker: Fire Hazard. : A few weeks later, Imagine Goddess journed to the city of Chi Cao Gao, where he miraculously secured placing among the top 50th magisters of the area. Known Abilities and Equipment *He possess one of the rare Noble Colors of Mana, which allows him access to all types of magic within Thaumaturgy, though his favorite is Imaginary Numbers. *He is the pilot and owner of the Stern Mark 03. *He possesses the Gold Armor of Fury, but has yet to be corrupted by it. *Rumored to be infected by the The Clicking Host parasite. *He had one of The Enders, but ultimately gave it up. *Cloak of the Blade Wing Notes Category:Male Category:Human Category:Anti-Mage Category:Imagine Goddess Category:First Magi War Category:Magi Wars Category:Zero Mage